gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Carl Johnson
Carl „CJ“ Johnson (* 1968 in Ganton, Los Santos) ist der Protagonist von Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas und eine Nebenfigur in Grand Theft Auto V. Biografie Kindheit, Jugend und Banden-Lifestyle Carl „CJ“ Johnson wurde in Los Santos geboren und ist Beverly Johnsons zweites Kind, gefolgt von Kendl und schließlich Brian; Sean (Spitzname: Sweet) war ihr erster Sohn. Sweet erinnert, dass CJ im Haus der Johnsons geboren wurde, ihr alter und derzeitiger Wohnsitz. Old Reece, ein Freund der Familie, erwähnt CJs Vater (Reeces Verstand ist umstritten), doch CJ sagt Joey Leone gegenüber, dass er seinen Vater nicht kennengelernt habe und Sweet der Mann im Haus war. Die Johnson-Brüder wuchsen zusammen mit Melvin Harris (Spitzname: Big Smoke) und Lance Wilson (Spitzname: Ryder) in derselben Sackgasse auf und waren Sandkastenfreunde. CJ erinnert sich daran, dass Ryder, seit er zehn Jahre alt ist, mit Drogen dealt. Sweet wurde zum Anführer der Grove Street Families, die ihn, CJ und Brian dem Gangleben näher brachte. Zu dieser Zeit waren die Families am Höhepunkt ihrer Macht, bis der korrupte Polizist Frank Tenpenny, Mitglied der betrügerischen C.R.A.S.H.-Organisation (Community Resources Against Street Hoodlums), die Bande unter Druck setzte. Wahrscheinlich war Eddie Pulaski zu der Zeit bereits Tenpennys Kollege. 1987 erschütterte der Tod des jungen Brian die Gang. Sweet beklagt, dass Carl „Brian hat sterben lassen“ und nicht nach Hilfe rief, was CJ dazu veranlasste, nach Liberty City zu ziehen. Er schied aus den Grove Street Families aus und muss sich später seinen Weg zurück in die Gang erkämpfen. Big Smoke sagt, CJ sei zu der Zeit muskulöser gewesen und dass er „an der Ostküste dünn geworden“ sei. C.R.A.S.H. (Community Resources Against Street Hoodlums) 1992 erhielt Carl Johnson einen Telefonanruf von Sweet, der erzählte, dass deren Mutter gestorben sei. Somit machte sich Carl auf den Weg zurück nach Los Santos. Dort wird er von C.R.A.S.H., bestehend aus den Polizisten Frank Tenpenny, Eddie Pulaski und Jimmy Hernandez, in die Mangel genommen. Die ganze Handlung hindurch wird CJ gezwungen, für C.R.A.S.H. zu arbeiten. Carl erfährt auch, dass er von der Einheit beschuldigt wird, einen Polizisten getötet zu haben, der Ralph Pendelbury hieß, welcher eigentlich von C.R.A.S.H. „stillgelegt“ wurde, um zu verhindern, dass er die kriminellen Aktivitäten des Teams preisgibt. Nach der kurzen „Infofahrt“ setzten sie ihn mitten im Rollin’-Heights-Ballas-Gebiet aus. Nach der Aussetzung im Ballas-Gebiet erhält man schon die erste Aufgabe, die darin besteht, zur Grove Street zurückzukehren. Los Santos (1992) Bei der Ankunft am Friedhof in Vinewood trifft er wieder auf Ryder und seine Geschwister Sweet und Kendl. Sweet gibt ihm die Schuld am Tod seiner Mutter und am Auseinanderleben der Gang. Durch die Streitigkeiten teilten sich die Grove Street Families teilweise in eigene Banden auf. CJ unterstützt Sweet und den Rest der Gang schon recht früh, indem er in Teilen der Nachbarschaft Drogendealer ausrottet. Dies war er der Gang schuldig. Im Verlauf der Story verschlägt es CJ quer durch San Andreas an die abgelegensten Orte wie Angel Pine und in die zivilisiertesten Städte wie Las Venturas. Nach den Ereignissen von Los Santos wurde CJ von C.R.A.S.H. nach Angel Pine transportiert, wo er wieder auf Cesar Vialpando und seine Schwester trifft, die sich dort einen Wohnwagen mieteten. Es verschlägt ihn zu The Truth, einem Hippie, der in Flint County seine eigene Farm besitzt, um ihm zuerst zu helfen und dann nach San Fierro mitgenommen zu werden. Schließlich gelangt er über Las Venturas wieder zurück nach Los Santos. Sonstiges Obwohl er mit Hip-Hop aufgewachsen ist, findet Carl diese Musikart nicht sonderlich spannend. Laut eigener Aussage steht er nur auf den „Hardcore-Gangsta-Shit“, wobei CJ dies gegenüber OG Loc sagte und daher auch ironisch gemeint sein könnte, um den Möchtegernrapper OG Loc ein wenig zu veräppeln. Aber er war früher an Rap interessiert. Anspielungen in Grand Theft Auto V miniatur|CJ-Easter-Egg Carl wird in Grand Theft Auto V von den Families-Mitgliedern erwähnt (zum Beispiel sagen sie „Hey, Carl!“). Zudem hat er in der Mission Stadtsafari einen kurzen Auftritt, in der er mit zwei anderen Gangstern (einer soll Sweet sein) zufällig mit dem Fahrrad aus der Grove Street radelt. In Lester Crests liegt Haus ein Buch mit Carl auf dem Cover und in der Mission Entgleist gibt es ein Zusatzziel mit dem Namen „Besser als CJ“, was für die Goldwertung dieser Mission nötig ist (eine Anspielung auf den legendären Spruch von Big Smoke in der Mission Wrong Side of the Tracks „All you had to do was follow that damn train, CJ!“, wenn CJ die Mission vermasselt. Trivia miniatur|CJ auf dem Fruntalot-Plakat miniatur|CJ auf dem Cover vom Buch Surveillance *CJ basiert vermutlich auf der Figur Bobby Johnson aus dem Film „South Central“. Beide haben ein ähnliches Aussehen und teilen sich den gleichen Nachnamen. Zudem werden beide verraten, leiden unter Hoffnungslosigkeit und sind in Bandenaktivitäten verstrickt. * In sämtlichen Waffengeschäften gibt es Pappfiguren von CJ. Diese Pappfigur hält in beiden Händen eine doppelte Tec-9, die im Schießstand als Ziel für die Aufgaben der einzelnen Waffen dient. Es handelt sich um ein Bild aus der Beta-Fassung. * CJ hat in GTA IV in der Fernsehserie „I’m Rich“ einen kurzen Auftritt, wo er mit einem Fallschirm aus einem Flugzeug springt. * In Middle Park East in Grand Theft Auto IV existiert ein Plakat, welches für die Bekleidungsmarke Fruntalot wirbt, worauf ein Mann zu erkennen ist, der genau so aussieht wie Carl Johnson. *Carl, Franklin Clinton und Victor Vance sind die einzigen afroamerikanischen Protagonisten in der GTA-Serie. *In Grand Theft Auto V und Grand Theft Auto Online gibt es ein Buch namens „Surveillance“ (siehe Bild rechts), dieses wurde von Emily Cross geschrieben, die vermutlich mit OG Loc verwandt ist, da beide den selben Nachnamen haben. Vermutlich hat OG Loc Emily von CJ erzählt und sie schrieb ein Buch über ihn. Körperliche Zustände Die Werte Fett und Muskeln beeinflussen das Aussehen und die Fertigkeiten von CJ sehr. center|link= #Oberer Wert = Fett, unterer Wert = Muskeln. #Eigeschaftswert geht spielintern bis 1000. Galerie CJ-Target, SA.png|Eine CJ-Zielscheibe aus Ammu-Nation Gta-san-andreas-t1.jpg|Dieses Bild diente der Zielscheibe als Vorlage GTA San Andreas - Carl Johnson.jpg|Carl fährt Fahrrad Carl Johnson, Mulholland, SA.JPG|CJ mit Pistole Gtasa carl ryder.jpg|Eine Grafik (links: Ryder) In the Beginning, Los Santos, SA.PNG|CJ am Los Santos Int. Airport RyderMisionGTASA.jpg|CJ in Ryders Haus (links: Ryder) cj.jpg|CJ in Grand Theft Auto V Siehe auch * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas – The Introduction (21-minütiger Machinima-Film) * 100-Prozent-Checkliste für Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Handy-Gespräche * San-Andreas-Credits en: fi: fr: nl: it: pl: pt: ro: ru:Карл Джонсон es: tr: Kategorie:San Andreas Charaktere Kategorie:San Andreas Auftraggeber Kategorie:Grand Theft Auto V Charaktere Kategorie:The-Families-Mitglied Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Bandenboss